I Cried Out
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "Why?" Wolfram asked, curiosity filled his voice. Kagome gave him a small smile, "Because...if I let people in...it is easier for them to break me." She gave him one last smile before walking away, trying to get her thoughts together.


_**I Cried Out**_

_**Summary: "Why?" Wolfram asked, curiosity filled his voice. Kagome gave him a small smile, "Because...if I let people in...it is easier for them to break me." She gave him one last smile before walking away, trying to get her thoughts together.**_

_**Crossover: Kyo Kara Maoh/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Gwendal**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome silently walked through the park, this is the first time she had made time to see it. Normally she was busy with either school or her part time job so she could pay the bills.

Yes, that isn't something a normal high school student says, but after all the things she went through, 'normal' was the last thing someone would attach to her personality. She knew that very well, but sometimes she wished she was like other kids her age.

Happy family.

Normal friends.

Having to worry about silly crushes and studying for the next test.

These were the things she wished to worry about, but knew better than to keep on making wishes. Kagome knew wishes could be dangerous. She had to learn the hard way.

Her mind flashed to the events with the jewel. Inuyasha had made his wish, she knew it was coming, but when he did make his wish she was surprised.

'_I wish Naraku never existed.'_

That had been his wish, something she didn't expect. She thought he would wish for either being human or demon, or even Kikyo.

She was wrong though, and the wish came with a price though. Not that he would ever know. Inuyasha wouldn't even remember her, let alone remember what he wished for on the cursed jewel.

Kagome smiled bitterly, looking to the ground and stopped walking. The wish he made was what lost her something important.

Herself.

The wish was granted, and since Naraku never existed, Kikyo never died. Since Kikyo didn't die her soul never passed on, meaning she was never born.

That is when things get complicated, Midoriko gave her a chance to live; a soul that was meant to merge with another was passed to her own. This was her gift of thanks for what she had lost and what she went through in Feudal era.

Kagome was put here with a different soul, she was still the same age and everything, but she knew she would never be the same.

Kagome Higurashi was no more and was now just Kagome. The world had no record of her; she was a phantom of sorts.

She had been back to see her family, though she couldn't really call them that anymore. Eventually she couldn't take being so close to them and left.

She lived on her own, and went to school, trying to find her purpose in the world now. So far she hadn't found a purpose.

Kagome went to school everyday and had a routine. It was boring, but she was going through live...she was still living.

That is something she was grateful for.

Kagome took a deep breath and stopped at the edge of the fountain and sat down as she gently let her fingers skim over the surface.

Today was a boring day...she went to school, and today was her day off of work. That left her with a lot of time. Kagome had finished her homework, and didn't want to stay locked up in her apartment.

A walk in the park seemed nice, the park was filled with trees and all kinds of flowers. It reminded her of Inuyasha's forest.

A small smile came to her lips as she kept skimming her fingers over the cold water. Memories...they seemed to haunt her no matter where she went.

As Kagome was about to pull her hand back from the water she yelped as the water wraped around her wrist and pulled her into the water.

Kagome gasped, water filling her mouth as she was pulled deeper and deeper into the water. Just as she thought she was about to pass out air filled her lungs.

Slowly sitting up in the now shallow water she looked around.

'_I am definitely not in the park anymore' _Kagome thought as she slowly stood up, he legs shaky as she did so.

Water dripped down her face as she blinked as a small girl stood in front of her bowing.

"I have been waiting for you...Your Majesty."

'_Oh god...what did I get dragged into this time!' _Kagome thought as she looked at the bowing girl in front of her...it looks like normal life flew out the window and she was thrust into another adventure.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Things are going to be fun in this fic! Hope you all like! Read and Review and tell me what you think! **_

_**I had to rewrite this...the last chapter disappeared...sadly. So I hope you all still like it. The next chapter is started...I will try to get it out in a couple of days! **_


End file.
